1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an emergency reporting network system for vehicles such as automotive vehicles. This invention also relates to a terminal apparatus used in an emergency reporting network system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional emergency communication apparatus for a vehicle is started when an emergency occurs in the vehicle. After the start, the conventional apparatus tries to connect with an emergency report receiving center (for example, a police station or a fire station) via a mobile telephone network. The conventional apparatus includes a memory. In a factory, fixed data representing the telephone number of the emergency report receiving center are written into the memory before the shipment of the conventional apparatus. In the event of an emergency, the fixed data are read out from the memory, and a call signal or a dial signal to connect with the emergency report receiving center is generated in response to the telephone number represented by the fixed data. It is difficult to update or rewrite the fixed data in the memory after the shipment of the conventional apparatus.